1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display method, and more particularly to a color-sequential display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in display technology in recent years, the liquid crystal display (LCD), having the features of slimness, light weight, and low radiation, has gradually become the mainstream display product.
The liquid crystal panel, which includes a number of pixels arranged in a matrix, controls the luminance of the pixel for entire LCD panel to display frames through the input of image data of respective pixels. Since the pixel can only display the grey level from brightness to darkness, other means are needed for the display of colors.
A conventional LCD displays the color through a color filter which displays the three primary color components of a pixel at the same time. Each pixel of the above color filter LCD includes three displaying units respectively corresponding to a red, a green and a blue filters. The red light, green light and blue light displayed via the filter are combined and the colors of the pixel are perceived by the viewer.
Another conventional color-sequential LCD displays color by sequentially displaying the components of the three primary color of a pixel. Each pixel of the above color-sequential LCD includes a displaying unit, which respectively emits red light, green light and blue light respectively from three luminous sources as the backlight source. During a frame time, the pixel sequentially displays three data and red light, green light and blue light sources are correspondingly turned on. Through the persistence of vision, a viewer is able to recognize the color of a pixel.
Compared with the color filter LCD, the color-sequential LCD displays color is without using a color filter, therefore is advantageous in cost saving. Besides, the color-sequential display method, which only requires one pixel to determine the color of a pixel, increases the resolution by three times when used to display the color of an LCD.
However, the color-sequential needs to input image data to a pixel in three times in order to completely input the image data to the pixel, thereby requiring pulses with higher frequency and consequently consuming more power.
On the other hand, an ordinary electronic device would reduce the frame rate of the display to achieve energy saving when at a low power mode. For example, when the frame rate is reduced to 20 Hz from 60 Hz, i.e., from displaying 60 frame data per second to displaying 20 frame data per second. However, due to the decrease in frame rate, the image data displayed according to the conventional color-sequential display method would not be perceived by the viewer as color through the persistence of vision. What the viewer would perceive is the flickering of red, green or blue colors.
It can be seen from the above description that using the color-sequential method to display the LCD color has the advantage of an increased resolution but has its shortcomings at the same time. Therefore, how to reduce the power required for the transmission of image data and enable the color-sequential display method to support a low power mode has become an important issue to be resolved.